Noblesse - The Sins of our Past
by CorpseFelixKun
Summary: Rai and Frankestein are going to an pc cafe. But on their way there they meet someone.


Noblesse The sins of our past

Master and I have been hanging out more than ever. We seldom spend time apart from each other. This time master and I decided to go to a pc cafe. He says how he spends a lot of time with the kids in this cafe. He apparently wants to become better at a video game they play there - I think the name of the video game was Counter Strike? I need to help Master perfect his skill at it. Master has been using a lot of his powers lately and I'm afraid he doesn't have much time to live. I must make master enjoy every second he has left to live. I can't have him. We were just walking and it was kinda quiet as always master didn't talk much but on our way to the pc cafe we stumbled upon someone.  
"Hello, . Remember me?" a dark skinned person who was short as much as 160 cm at most. He has long dark hair, one of his eyes is missing and there is a huge scar on it - it's his right eye. He is wearing a long white robe. Behind him is a person who looks really old - and is wearing the same clothes, and he is bald. They both look like nobles.  
"Akachi." master said. I turned to look at master and asked him how does he know this perso. Master didn't say a thing but I could see how he kinda looks worried and there is a sad look on his face. What is it?  
"I have come back along side my mentor Astro. I will avenge my death ." he said.  
"What do you mean? What happened in the past?" I asked,  
"Let me tell you about my unfortunate death." he replied.  
"Long ago when certain nobles betrayed Lukedonia tried hunting them down and he tried to kill them."  
"He found one of the traitors and-" he sighed, with tears in his eyes, he is clearly suffering.  
But he continued.  
"One of the traitors told that I'm a traitor too and he believed him and he killed me."  
"But then how come you are alive?" I asked,  
"My mentor-" the man behind now stepped forward and introduced him self. His name is Astro.  
"My mentor here revived me by using the powers the humans from the Union have."  
"Now I'm here . I will get my revenge."  
Master stepped to fight but I stopped him. Master has not much time remaining and the more he uses his powers the less time he has.  
I transformed while focusing my dark aura into the upper part of my body. My upper body turned into the colour of dark blue. I also summoned my dark spear because I wanted to finish this as soon as possible.  
Akachi transformed too. But he had the colour of red instead of the colour I had - dark blue.  
"What kind of powers are those?" I asked him "Surprised? Huh these are the powers of a devil. I will beat you!"  
He jumped up summoned a spear similar to my dark spear. And he used his spear to do an overhead attack but I quickly dodged it and I tried striking him from the side but he jumped up again and dodged it.  
"You are really weak." I said trying to make him angry "My grandmother has better skills than you.". My provocation clearly worked - he was really angry.  
I now jumped and disappeared from his sight and punched him from the behind! But wait where is he! Looks like he saw me and managed to get to my right side.  
He swung his spear and managed just to scratch my right arm.  
"You hit like an old lady" I again tried to provoke him.  
I decided that I won't play around any more and I need to finish him. I transformed into my full dark form. My whole body now was covered in dark blue colour.  
I quickly disappeared from his sight and wanted to swing my spear at him to finish him when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and stopped me.  
It was master. "Don't Frankestein. I must fight him."  
"But master when you use your powers you will get your vitality cut off! Don't master."  
But he gave me the look and I simply had to give up.  
"Fine but let me fight at least this guy here."  
He nodded in agreement.  
I went and swung my spear towards that guy but he quickly dodged. A sudden mist appeared. "Everything in this mist I can control. You will lose!"  
I couldn't see master's fight in this mist. What will master do. Master is strong but will he use his full powers. I don't want him to use his full powers,  
but I also don't want master to get defeated... damn it!  
Suddenly some red strings were shot at me from behind but I jumped and managed to avoid it. But the strings followed me and they were now inside my legs! This hurts like hell! "Argh, you bastard. That doesn't hurt at all. You are weak."  
But suddenly the strings pulled me down. And once again he shot strings at me but I dodged it. I can't see him inside this mist and that is a huge problem.  
"Bastard... tchh"  
I quickly concentrated more dark aura into my body to become even stronger. But not too much or it will swallow me.  
My vision improved a bit and I managed to see him. I quickly ran to him and swung my spear at him but he dodged it and managed to shot red strings at me again!  
I dodged one of the strings but the other one got my right leg! Argh this hurts like hell! This bastard.  
"Your strings don't hurt. You are too weak for me." I tried to provoke him, but this old fart won't get provoked!  
"I have too much experience and I'm way too smart to get provoked by an idiot like you!"  
Now he has done it! I concentrated more dark aura into my body and started rampaging just quickly swinging my dark spear. And yes! I hit him once.  
I managed to scratch his right arm and right leg. He wasn't panicking not even a little. He created wings - red wings using his strings and quickly went up.  
I followed him by creating dark blue wings with my dark aura. He created a spear out of his red strings and started charging at me.  
I blocked one of his hits but the old fart shot a red string and got my left arm!  
"Bastard! You will pay for this!" I pushed him with my spear and charged at him but he quickly went up and swung an overhead hit! But I dodged it in time, it scratched my right arm a bit.  
I decided that I can't waste time any more and decided to end this. I concentrated a lot of dark aura into my body and quickly disappeared from his sight and cut his left arm off. "What the hell. How did yo-" but before he could finish I cut his legs off. He fell on the floor clearly defeated. But no! His arm that I cut off suddenly grew back.  
"Bastard. I will finish you this time."  
"Now let's finish this. One last strike!"  
He now created red wings and went up to the sky. Then he created a red spear from his strings and charged at me. I charged at him too with my dark spear.  
And the winner! A tie! I cut his body a lot but so did he to me. We both fell down and the mist disappeared. I could now see what master was doing.  
Master was just standing there, not even a scratch on his face while Akachi was on the floor full of scars and blood.  
"Damn you damn you... I wanted to get revenge but I guess I'm too weak... " he started crying. The scene was very emotional. "Please finish me. It hurts. I may be back to life but it hurts like hell. do me a favour and finish me now."  
"I'm sorry." master said and sent Akachi to eternal sleep. It was over. We decided to go back home. The Astro guy managed to escape.  
Master didn't talk much about this after it happened. He must be suffering a lot. 


End file.
